Laundry Mat Mishap
by Let Me Level With You
Summary: [WARNING: SPOILER for SEASON 8 SUPERNATURAL] After Metatron kicks all the angels out of heaven, and Castiel losing his grace, Cas decides to look for a place to stay while avoiding meeting up with Dean out of fear of disappointment. While hitch hiking he decides to stop at a laundry mat in Downtown Eastside, New Westminster. But his attempt at cleaning himself up, leads to issues.


Trudging for what seemed like miles Castiel kept his eyes to the ground. After witnessing the falling of his brethren he couldn't help but feel responsible. He trusted Metatron. And Metatron betrayed him in the end. All Naomi had try to do was help. Even though she did put him on a leash. But it had been for the best. Maybe she knew it was wrong trying to kill Dean. She didn't know how important it was, but only saw him as a set back for Castiel. Sighing he continued his journey down the road. His feet were sore and his throat dry. Being human wasn't easy like Cas thought it would be. You were over come with hunger at times, tired, and thirst. Spotting a light in the distance Castiel stuck out a thumb. Maybe someone would stop and give him a ride. He knew Dean and Sam would do this at times. The human need when running away to "hitch hike." It was strange to him. Who would stick out there thumb to 'catch a ride'? Why not just yell for one? Humans. Always so fascinating. Cas continued to wait until a blue pick up truck pulled up with a redhaired women smiling in the drivers seat.

"Hi there. You need a ride?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I thought I indicated that by sticking out my thumb."

"Well, get in then sweetie."

Walking cautiously to the vehicle Castiel got in, slamming the door behind him. As they started to drive off the women tried to make small talk.

"So, whats your name?"

"Castiel."

She raised an eyebrow and turned her head so that half her face was now in the strangers view.

"Castiel, hm? Interesting name for a person. But, no judging." She lifted one hand off the wheel and gestured it to him. "Names Adrienne. But you can call me Adren."

Castiel looked at her palm for a minute or two out of uncertainty but then shook it lightly.

"You can call me, Cas."

Adrienne chuckled and nodded. "Cas. I like it! So, Alright Castiel, where to?"

He looked out the window, not sure where his destination would be leading. Maybe he should go find Sam and Dean. But Cas didn't know where they were, or how to get there. On the other hand he did not feel like facing Dean, now that he had failed him, along with Metatron kicking everyone out of heaven. He wasn't sure how he would take it. Just hearing the word "screw up" come out of his lips made Cas cringe for cover.

"Im not sure. I have no home."

Adren chortled. "Well, isn't that why you're out here in the first place?"

Castiel looked down, away from her gaze. "No."

"Oh? Then why?" Keeping her sight on the road she started to unwrap a straw and stick it into her mouth.

"I, I cant exactly explain why. It's a long story."

"Ah." She muffled threw the plastic tub in her clenched cheek. "Dont want to tell me, ey? Understandable. Everyone has their secrets."

Cas kept his view towards the cars window. He didn't want to talk about how he let down his brothers and sisters. They all would be wandering to no where, like him. Probably cold, alone, and scared. Not knowing who to trust or turn to. He had his gaze down but located a small court with two story compact shops. Their lights were on inside and only a few vehicles parked outside. But there was this one shop Castiel held a gape look to. The sign read Hillside Laundry. Realizing the whole human thing now was the fact he had to clean his own clothes. Before he could just use his angelic powers to preternatural his outfit to an immaculate state. Sniffing his coat secretly Cas wrinkled his nose up from the disgusting smell of blood, and muck. He still had a few dollars from his last visit with the Winchester so he might as well clean up. It might cheer him up. He highly doubted it though.

"Stop here please."

"Hm?" Adren said with a mumbled tone. "Oh yeah. Sure."

Turing into the dimmed lighted parking lot of a chinese fast food place, Adren put on the parking break, turning only afterwards with a smile.

"Well, Cas. Here you go."

Nodding his head with a pleasant smile he turned, heading out the car door. Adrienne gripped his arm lightly.

"Hey, I hope…you find what your looking for Cas."

"Uh, thank you Adren." Finally slamming the car door shut and walking away, Castiel watched as the kind red haired lady drives away, back to who knows where. He liked her though. She was nice. And helped him out when no one else would.

Taking lazy steps to the stairway leading towards the laundry mat, Cas looked to the bright illuminating sign that labeled something like Coin OP. He wasn't sure what that meant but he hoped he could just wash his clothes and leave. It didn't take that long to get to the mat's doors, along with a warm current of air to smack Cas in the face. The room smelled of detergent and soap. It was enjoyable. He never experienced something like this until now. Everything was new to him. He saw machines with coin slots. Which must have been the washers because things were swirling around inside them. Bright colors of clothes caught his eye. Green, blue, red, purple, yellow, orange, along with dull colors. Sights and sounds over whelmed him. Not paying attention he knocked over a rack of clothes.

"Sorry." He said, to no one in particular, but the person who owned those clothes who didn't seem to have noticed him clumsily dump the shirts to the ground.

After culling the garments up and back onto the racking station he walked up to one of the rattling machines. Watching the colors swirl around was entertaining. It was kind of like watching TV threw blurred spectacles.

"Uh, excuse me, sir. But I have to get my clothes now." Said a voice behind him.

Turning his back to the machinery, Cas frowned down at a short blonde haired women.

"My apologize." He commented and scooted out of the way. She didn't seem very happy even after he had pardoned himself. In this case he waited a while till the washer was open for use. Observing the object for what seemed like hours he still wasn't sure how this worked.

Tapping a young man with spiked hair and head phones on Castiel asked with the most politest voice he tried to use. "Uhm, excuse me. But how does one, wash, their clothes exactly?"

The young man looked at him with a 'are you fucking me' expression and got up from his resting spot.

"Okay look old man. You put the coin in here," gesturing to the silver slot located on the right side with his finger. "Then you put your clothes into the spinner, and after that put the detergent and soap in here. Okay, grandpa?"

"I assure you I am no grandpa. I do not have children of my own. Thank you."

The boy shook his head, causing his little cross earrings to sway. "Yeah, whatever man." Then slipped back on his head phones, proceeding to listen to his music.

Following the kids instructions carefully Cas took out his change and looked to the label to see how much it was. Four 25 cent coins. Rummaging threw his coat pocket he took out all the change he had. Counting out the four quarters he required, Castiel slowly put them in, as if the washer would shot lasers or explode at him in rejection. He then continued to dump in detergent and soap into the little white container that ejected at the top left. The detergent smelled like lavender flowers that had been freshly cut. But the soap smelled like ammonia. Cas didn't know if that was good or bad. So he dumped that in to anyway. Now to only put his clothes into the cycler. Peering down to his shoes he slipped them off, seeing if anyone would react as if this was not mannered behavior. Nothing. Then taking off his trench coat he looked again. Still nothing. Must be okay. So he progressed to taking off his button up shirt. People began to stare in his direction. Cas didn't notice it until he was half naked now. Pants stripped in his was standing in his briefs. Had only he not put in the garments in would he have saved the effort of embarrassing himself. So, as cold as it was, Castiel sat, criss cross apple sauce on the benches. Putting up his knees he tried to cover his chest and crotch from any views that would be nonessential to him. Drafts caused the hairs on the back of his neck to spike up. He hoped it was done soon.

"Uh, sir. You cant be, uh, naked in the laundry mat. Your in public."

Cas looked up to see a man who was large in size, had a beard, and wore clothes that looked like a rainbow had thrown up all over them.

"I do apologize greatly. I didn't notice till now and Im just waiting for my clothes to be done washing and drying."

The man sighed and scratched his beard. "Okay well, once their done Im gonna have to ask you to leave for today."

Castiel nodded in under stance. As soon as the man walked away back to the counter to read porn magazines, which Cas now read the man's action as hypocrite blasphemy, the dryer beeped loudly. Hopping up and to the latch he looked in to see if they were really prepared to wear. He must have screwed up the temperature setting because his blazer, and pants, were both shrunk. The only thing not disfigured was his white button up. Groaning he plopped them onto the table and stared at them for a while. What was he going to do now.

"Sir, are your clothes done?"

Cas nodded with a pout and held one up for the man to see. "I accidently diminished them."

The man was now toppled over laughing his ass off at this sad looking stranger who had been dumb enough to shrink his own clothes. "Did…did…did you read the washing and drying instructions on the tags?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Well that figures. Don't worry dude. I got some extra shirts plus pants in the back. Come with me."

Guiding the addled struck man to the back room he showed him a holder with a bunch of jackets that were multicolored, along with solid colors. Next to that was boxes labeled LOST and FOUND. It was filled with shirts glore.

"Go crazy." Leaving him in the back to explore all the containers of attire, Cas stuck his hand into the crate, pulling out a green looking top that had faded a bit over time. Subsequently moving to the racks of jackets he tugged off a hanger a greyish blue blazer jacket. It looked more like a navy style coat. Next came a kind of radish colored hoodie. It reminded him of Sam's love of hoodie wearing. Spotting a bigger container near the farthest wall full of pants, Castiel decided to pick out a pair of cargo pants the color of burnt brown. Once he was done winnowing threw the category of abandon clothing wear he wiggled into the pants first. A loss fit but soon adjusted the width with his old belt. Tugging his arms threw the sleeves of the green top he continued to put layer and layer of the chosen caparison's on. The stratified style suited him well because Cas lost most of the body heat an angel would have. Heat built up in an angel was caused by its burning purity of grace. Without it the ex angel was freezing. Now that he was all snuggled up in his new vesture the warmth flooded his skin. He felt gracious towards the launfry mat manager and when leaving decided to give him a tip of $40 dollars.

"Uh sir, you really don't need to give me this much money. Theres like, two twenties here."

"Yes. But you deserved it by helping me. For these I am congenial. Use it wisely."

"Congenial..? Uh," But before the large man could finish his sentence Castiel had left the little laundry mat, back to walking the road.

"WAIT!" Bursting threw the door the man looked every which direction. There was no sign of him. "This…is….forty..dollars." He lowly mumbled. But soon gave up and went back inside.

Now that Castiel was back on the street walking, for another who knows how many miles, he regretted leaving the cozy little shopping area. There had been a Chinese Fast Food place there, and Cas could hear his stomach growling shrilly. He had to get food or surely his gut would consume him. Stopping about three miles from where he had ambled from he sat on a nearby rock that stuck 3 feet out of the dirtied ground. It was getting dark and colder outside. Maybe there was a motel close by. Holding out a hand even though the muscles in his arms were weary from traveling, Castiel stuck out a thumb, waiting for the next truck or car to stop and pick up this broken and distressed ex-messenger of God.


End file.
